Curioso destino
by Kotoko22
Summary: Akane va a la universidad donde conoce a muchos amigos, entre ellos a un joven que entra en su vida como si se tratara del destino, el cual casualmente se convertirá en su roomie. Ranma y Akane, una historia distinta, un comienzo diferente...
1. Mi rumbo

Hola!! Bienvenidos a una nueva historia, espero que les guste.

Simbología:

 **-xxxxxxxx-** cuando los personajes hablan.

 _-xxxxxxxxx-_ cuando los personajes piensan.

Sin más espero que lo disfruten. Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko creadora de la serie Ranma 1/2. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. :)

Akane era la menor de la hijas Tendo, lo que más amaba en el mundo era a su familia, su amoroso padre Soun y sus hermanas mayores Kasumi y Nabiki, su madre había fallecido cuando ella era a penas una niña por lo que no tenía muchos recuerdos de ella aunque los pocos que si guardaba en su mente y corazón eran realmente felices. Akane desde pequeña era testaruda y decidida a realizar todo lo que se proponía, en su infancia mientras sus amigas jugaban con muñecas y soñaban con ser princesas algún día, la pequeña Tendo se destacó en las artes marciales y su sueño fue desde aquel momento convertirse en una artista marcial profesional y encargarse del dojo de su familia, para desgracia de su padre que todo lo que quería era casar a sus tres preciosas hijas con tres buenos pretendientes, realmente a él no le molestaba que Akane quisiera dedicarse a las artes marciales ya que eso le permitiría heredarle el dojo pero en definitiva antes que cualquier cosa quería ver casadas a sus hijitas para que los nietos vinieran por montones... Hace varios años se había citado con un amigo de toda la vida, este tenía un hijo joven que se interesaba también en las artes marciales, por lo que sería perfecto para desposar a su hija menor y así unir las escuelas de combate; sin embargo, por alguna razón ellos nunca llegaron y su amigo no se volvió a poner en contacto con él, así que el compromiso finalmente quedó en el olvido.

 **-Papá ya te lo dije-** Dijo molesta la peliazul mientras tomaba ropa de sus cajones y la colocaba en una maleta.

 **-¿Pero por que eres tan ingrata con tu padre?-** Lloraba dramático el patriarca Tendo desde la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

 **-Ya papá respira, no es para tanto... Solo se va a la Universidad-** Dijo Kasumi apareciendo detrás de su padre para consolarlo.

 **-Primero Nabiki y ahora tu-** Decía Soun en un mar de lágrimas.

 **-Ya papá tranquilo... Mira te prometo que llamaré todos los días y te enviaré fotografías de la Universidad-** Dijo la peliazul cerrando su maleta de viaje.

 **-¿Pero por que no puedes estudiar más cerca Akane?** **Aquí hay muchas buenas universidades** \- Cuestionó Soun.

 **-Ya te lo dije... Allí es donde dan la carrera que yo quiero estudiar, además ya me admitieron y ya hice todos los trámites. Ya está decidido... Habíamos hecho un trato, ¿recuerdas?-** Dijo Akane mirando seria a su padre.

 **-Pero Akane...-** Intentó discutir su padre.

 **\- Yo te prometí que si tu amigo y su hijo aparecían antes de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho me casaría pero...-** Dijo Akane moviendo su mano para que su padre terminara la frase.

 **-Ya se ya se, si no aparecían yo tendría que dejarte ir a la Universidad sin quejas-** Concluyó haciendo un puchero.

 **-Exacto y desde hace dos semanas que se cumplió el plazo, ya tengo dieciocho-** Dijo la peliazul sonriendo victoriosa.

 **-Está bien Akane, cumpliré mi palabra... Pero debes prometerme que te vas a cuidar mucho, que sino te sientes bien allí regresarás de inmediato y que si encuentras novio lo traerás para presentarlo, ¿de acuerdo?-** Dijo el padre de las Tendo en un tono casi de suplica.

 **-De acuerdo papá. Ahora debo irme o perderé el vuelo-** Dijo abrazando a su padre y hermana. Desde la puerta ambos la despidieron, su padre aún entre lagrimas y Kasumi intentando consolarlo.

Un tiempo despues se encontraba en el aeropuerto sentada en una banca esperando que en cualquier momento la llamaran a abordar.

 **-Los pasajeros del vuelo 506 rumbo a Corea del sur por favor abordar por la puerta 6...-** Se escuchó por los altavoces.

 **-¡Es mi vuelo!-** Dijo emocionada levantándose de su asiento.

Ya sentada en el avión se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos...

 _-Estoy tan nerviosa... Se que a mi papá debe entristecerle que me vaya a la Universidad igual que Nabiki lo hizo hace un año pero aún así creo que el entiende que es mi sueño convertirme en una gran maestra de las artes marciales... Solo espero que Kasumi se comprometa en poco tiempo con el doctor Tofu y así a papá se le quite la idea de que Nabiki o yo nos casemos pronto, lo cierto es que la única que sueña lo mismo que papá es mi hermana mayor, así que espero que a los dos se les cumpla, además tener un sobrino sería muy lindo... ¡Eso es! Seré la solterona tía Akane_ \- Soltó una pequeña risa por su propio pensamiento haciendo que la persona de al lado la mirara como si estuviera loca.

Finalmente el vuelo llegó a Corea, la peliazul no podía estar mas emocionada, desde el colegio soñaba con ir a la Universidad y ahora por fin se le cumpliría, estaba muy cansada pero aún debía viajar bastante para llegar a donde se encontraba su universidad. Al rededor de las doce media noche llegó por fin, estaba agotada y hambrienta. Se detuvo frente al edificio de la residencia estudiantil femenina y se dispuso a entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada, tocó la puerta pero nadie le abrió, de pronto fijo su mirada en un papel que se encontraba pegado en la pared "Estimadas estudiantes, la hora de cierre es a las 10:00 p.m, no se le abrirá a nadie después de esa hora, gracias"... Una gota de sudor rodó por el rostro de Akane quién al terminar de leer dicha nota sentía ganas de patear la puerta hasta votarla, pero ya que no podía causar mala impresión decidió ir a un café 24 horas que vió mientras venía de camino y esperar allí hasta las 6 de la mañana que abrían la residencia. Estaba sentada en un incómodo sillón tomando quizá la tercera o cuarta taza de cafe de la noche cuando alguien se le acercó.

 **-Hola-** Al girar Akane vio a una chica bastante peculiar que sonreía ampliamente, tenía el cabello teñido en mínimo seis colores distintos, vestía una sudadera enorme que decía en grande "i need a coffee", y usaba unas enormes pantuflas de conejo.

 **-Ahh hola-** Respondió Akane sonriendo.

 **-¿Me puedo sentar contigo?-** Preguntó la muchacha.

 **-Claro adelante-** Aceptó la peliazul, hablar con alguien le vendría bien ya que no quería quedarse dormida en la cafetería.

 **-Mi nombre es Sung Mi pero todos me dice Mimi así que puedes llamarme así-**

 **-Es un gusto Mimi, yo soy Akane Tendo-** Dijo la peliazul amable.

 **-Te estuve observando, llevas aquí horas, ¿acaso te quedaste por fuera de la residencia de chicas?-** Preguntó curiosa Mimi.

 **-Si, en realidad hoy es mi primer día y no sabía de la hora de cierre, pero se supone que en una hora abren-** Dijo mirando su reloj.

 **-Ahh si, yo también estoy esperando que abran, la verdad me quedé con mi novio hasta tarde y se me pasó la hora-** Dijo riéndose de forma pícara a lo que Akane respondió con una tímida risa.

La siguiente hora se la pasaron conversando de cosas sin importancia, Mimi resultó ser una chica bastante excéntrica, estudiante de arte, un año mayor que ella y una total fiestera, era bastante diferente de Akane, pero a pesar de eso se llevaron muy bien. Al dar las 6 ambas se fueron caminando juntas hacia la residencia donde se despidieron ya que Mimi debía ir a su habitación y Akane a la secretaria para que le entregaran la llave.

 **-Nombre-** Dijo la secretaria con voz nasal, mientras tecleaba en su computador.

 **-Akane Tendo-**

 **-Mmmm... Dígame señorita, ¿usted tramitó por internet los papeles para que al llegar se le entregara una habitación?-** Preguntó la mujer quitándose sus enormes gafas y mirando a Akane como si fuera una tonta.

 **-¿Disculpe?, yo creí que al llegar debía entregar los papeles y me darían una habitación-** Dijo la peliazul comenzando a sentir nervios.

 **-Eso no es tan fácil, la residencia tiene cupos limitados, usted debió llenar la solicitud antes de venir-** Dijo la mujer rodando los ojos **-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada por usted-**

 **\- ¿Entonces que se supone que haga?-** Preguntó Akane un poco alterada.

 **-Al rededor de la Universidad hay muchos lugares en alquiler, le aconsejo que busque uno-** Dijo la mujer en tono sarcástico como si fuera obvio.

 **-De... de acuerdo-** Dijo la peliazul levantándose desanimada y dirigiéndose a la salida.

 **-¿Akane que sucede?, ¿Por que sales con tus cosas?-** Preguntó Mimi que había bajado para saber que habitación le tocó a Akane, cuando vio salir a su nueva amiga con la enorme maleta.

 **-No hice la solicitud a tiempo y no hay campo... Debo ir a buscar un lugar para alquilar-** Dijo desganada Akane tocándose el rostro, estaba cansada, todo lo que quería era bañarse y dormir un rato.

 **-Oh entiendo, no te preocupes, vamos a mi habitación, deja tus cosas ahí, te bañas y yo te acompaño a buscar algún departamento, ¿quieres?-** Dijo Mimi sonriendo.

 **-¿En serio? Gracias gracias-** Dijo la peliazul tomando las manos de su amiga. Subieron rápidamente para que la secretaria no las viera, la peliazul tomó un delicioso baño con agua caliente, se cambió de ropa y durmió un rato mientras su amiga se alistaba también.

Después de unas horas ambas salieron en busca de un apartamento para la pequeña Tendo. Después de ver unos diez lugares ambas volvieron a un estado de frustración.

 **-No pensé que un alquiler fuera tan caro-** Dijo Mimi mirando a Akane que caminaba lentamente.

 **-No se que hacer, sino consigo donde quedarme tendré que regresar a Japón y olvidarme de la Universidad...-** Dijo la peliazul casi al borde del llanto.

 **-Pues hay otra opción-** Dijo Mimi detendiendo el paso **-dime... ¿te molestaría compartir un apartamento con alguien más?-** Preguntó.

 **-¿Compartir? No no me molestaría... ¿Por que?-** Preguntó Akane viendo un rayo de esperanza en su oscuro día.

 **-Bueno se de varias chicas que buscan compañera de apartamento para compartir el precio del alquiler y que así no sea tan costoso... Si quieres podemos regresar a la Universidad a ver si encontramos algún anuncio-** Dijo la chica del cabello multicolor.

 **-¡Si si!, hagamos eso-** Dijo Akane sonriendo.

De vuelta en la Universidad fueron a buscar a varias chicas que conocía Mimi; sin embargo, para la mala suerte de Akane todas ya habían encontrado compañero, por lo que de nuevo sus oportunidades se estaban cerrando. Lo peor es que sabía que si su padre se enteraba de los problemas que se le habían presentado en tan solo el primer día, de seguro la devolvería a Nerima en el primer vuelo.

 **-¡Oye Mimi!-** Se escuchó la voz de un chico desde el otro lado del pasillo por el que caminaban Akane y su amiga, el muchacho se acercó rápidamente **-Me dijeron que estas buscando departamento, ¿es cierto?-** Preguntó.

 **-Ahh si, bueno no es para mi es para mi amiga Akane-** Dijo Mimi señalando a la peliazul **-El es Kwan, es mi mejor amigo-** Dijo la sonriente muchacha.

 **-Hola, es un gusto conocerte Akane-** Dijo Kwan sonriendo, él era un chico realmete alto, con una sonrisa que desborda amabilidad, ojos claros, cabello oscuro y un aspecto ligeramente nerd.

 **-Igualmente-** Dijo la peliazul.

 **-¿Decías algo de un departamento?-** Preguntó Mimi dirigiéndose hacia su amigo.

 **-Ahh si... Encontré este, recién lo pegaron en la pizarra de anuncios así que lo tomé para que nadie más lo viera-** Dijo el muchacho extendiendo un papel hacia ellas, riendo y rascando su cabeza por la travesura que hizo.

 **-Déjame ver-** Dijo la chica del colorido cabello tomando el papel de la mano de su amigo **-Es perfecto Akane mira-** Dijo efusiva la muchacha.

 _"Buscó a alguien para compartir departamento, cerca de la Universidad, habitaciones separadas, baño, cocina y sala compartidos. Si le interesa envíeme un mensaje a este número..."_

 **-¡Mira el precio es muy barato! Si consigo un trabajo de medio tiempo lo podré pagar perfectamente-** Dijo emocionada.

 **-Pero Kwan... ¿quién es Ranma?, no la conozco-** Dijo Mimi curiosa.

 **-Mmm no la conozco en persona, pero si no me equivoco es esa niña pelirroja de baja estatura** \- Dijo pensativo el muchacho.

 **-¡Ahh si ya la recuerdo!, ¿ella está en esta universidad?, la he visto muy pocas veces-** Se cuestionó la chica de la cabellera multicolor.

 **-¡Ay eso no importa!, no hemos encontrado nada más y... ¡esto parece perfecto!-** Dijo emocionada la peliazul.

 **-Si tienes razón... ¿Por que no envías el mensaje de una vez?-** Preguntó Mimi emocionada también.

Rápidamente la peliazul sacó su teléfono y escribió... _"Hola, me interesa el departamento que anunció... ¿Podría ir a verlo?"_.

 **-¡Listo!-** Dijo feliz y en menos de cinco segundos recibió la respuesta.

 **-¿Ya te contestó?, ¿que dice?-** Preguntó Kwan curioso.

 **-Si claro... Es en la avenida 6, en el edificio alto, diga en la recepción que va para el 8C y le dejarán pasar, yo estoy trabajando así que no puedo ir, pero siéntase en confianza de ir cuando quiera-** Dijo en voz alta Akane leyendo el mensaje.

 **-Vaya que chica más confiada-** Dijo Kwan sorprendido.

 **-¡Vamos a verlo!-** Dijo Mimi tomando a la peliazul, al muchacho y arrastrándolos con ella.

Caminaron hasta el lugar indicado, entraron al edificio y llegaron a la recepción.

 **-Hola. Venimos a ver el departamento 8C, creo que dejaron dicho que vendriamos-** Dijo Mimi.

 **-Ahh claro... Ranma me dijo** **, aquí tienen la llave-** Dijo el hombre de la recepción entregándoselas.

Los tres jóvenes subieron emocionados al ascensor. Por fin llegaron al 8C y entraron... El lugar era realmete bonito, las paredes en un color crema, una pequeña sala de estar con un juego de sillones color negro, una pequeña mesa y un enorme televisor, también había un comedor y una linda una cocina, más que suficiente para dos personas.

 **-¡Akane ven mira el baño!-** Gritó Mimi, la peliazul se dirigió hacia ella y quedó sorprendida, había una gran bañera con ducha y un enorme espejo.

Kwan se dirigió hacia las habitaciones, intentó abrir una puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada, supuso que ese era el cuarto de la chica que vivía allí así que se dirigió hacia la siguiente puerta y abrió.

 **-Mira Akane... Creo que ésta será tu habitación-** Dijo el muchacho llamando a sus amigas que corrieron hacia allí. La habitación era adorable, una cama matrimonial, una linda mesita de noche con una lampara, un armario enorme, un tocador de madera con un espejo, las paredes pintadas en color menta y una gran ventana que le permitía ver todo.

 **-Akane, sino te vienes a vivir aquí te juro que yo si lo haré-** Dijo bromeando Mimi.

 **-En definitiva me mudaré aquí-** Dijo emocionada.

 **-Rápido escríbele de nuevo a la chica antes de que alguien más te robe el lugar-** Dijo Mimi, Akane enseguida sacó su teléfono y le escribió a Ranma... _"Estoy en el departamento, es perfecto, quisiera mudarme cuanto antes si le parece..."_ , de nuevo rápidamente recibió respuesta:

 _"Perfecto... Puede mudarse de inmediato, llamaré a la recepción para que le permitan llevarse la llave y así pueda entrar cuando lo desee. Yo debo trabajar hasta la noche, estaré llegando a las 9 p.m., me gustaría presentarnos formalmente entonces..."_

 **-¡Dice que puedo mudarme de inmediato!-** Gritó emocionada la peliazul.

Rápidamente los tres muchachos regresaron a la Universidad para recoger las cosas de Akane y ayudarla a acomodarse en su nueva casa, por fin desempacaron todo, la peliazul colocó toda su ropa en su nuevo armario y sus nuevos amigos la ayudaron a colocar las sábanas de su cama. Ya cansados se sentaron en el sofá y bebieron unos refrescos que Kwan compró.

 **-Bueno Akane ya debemos irnos... Aún faltan dos semanas para que inicien las clases así que deberíamos ir a pasear en estos días para que conozcas un poco más del lugar-** Dijo sonriente Mimi.

 **-Si, nosotros te mostraremos todo por aquí-** Confirmó Kwan.

Después de despedirse los nuevos amigos de la pequeña Tendo se retiraron dejándola sola en aquel lugar.

 _-Son las 7 p.m.-_ Observó la peliazul mirando un reloj en la pared _-Aún falta para que llegué la muchacha... ¿Debería ir a comprar algo para recibirla?, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, si ella está trabajando de seguro tendrá hambre cuando llegue- Después_ de pensarlo unos segundos salió y compró dos sopas ramen en un restaurante cercano.

 _-Son las 8 p.m.-_ Miró de nuevo el reloj _-Me bañaré antes de que llegué-_ Pensó y enseguida se metió al baño... El agua caliente se sentía tan bien después de un día tan cansado, de no ser porque debía esperar a Ranma para presentarse con ella de seguro ya se habría ido a dormir, pero en definitiva antes de acostarse quería conocer a la que sería su nueva compañera de casa. Cerró la llave del agua, secó su cuerpo con una toalla y la colocó en su cabello mojado, tomó sus braguitas y se disponía a vestirse cuando de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y un muchacho de cabello negro y trenzado entró quedando atónito al ver a la chica desnuda en el baño. Pasaron cinco eternos segundos hasta que el joven salió del baño y cerró la puerta. Akane estaba de hielo, no sabía que hacer, ¿y quién rayos era él?... Se vistió rápidamente y se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta del baño.

 _-¿Y si es el novio de Ranma? De seguro ella me va a echar de aquí-_ Pensó la peliazul viendo como sus sueños se desvanecían de nuevo. Tomó aire y salió del baño, de inmediato miró al joven que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala.

 **-Dis... Disculpa-** Dijo Akane interrumpiendo el silencio del chico que de inmediato volteó a verla.

 **-¿Puedo saber quien eres?-** Preguntó el muchacho confundido **-¿Acaso eres la novia del chico que se mudó aquí hoy?-** Preguntó el joven.

 **-No... yo... ¿que?... ¿chico?-** Tartamudeó la peliazul **-¿Tu no eres el novio de Ranma?-** Preguntó.

 **-¿Disculpa?, ¿el novio de Ranma?... Yo soy Ranma-** Dijo el muchacho serio.

 **-¿Queeeeeee?, ¿tu eres la persona que vive aquí?, ¡no eres una chica!-** Dijo Akane casi gritando.

 **-Por supuesto que no... ¿Acaso tu eres la persona que se mudó aquí hoy?, pensé que eras un chico-** Dijo el joven sin entender nada.

 **-Si... Pero me dijeron que eras una chica pelirroja y de baja estatura-** Dijo alterada la peliazul.

 **-¿Pelirroja?, ¡demonios!-** Dijo el muchacho frustrado revolviendo su cabello **-No no... Ya se de quien hablan, Ranko ella es mi... pri...ma-** Dijo el chico de forma dudosa.

 **-Ahh creo que hubo un enorme malentendido...-** Dijo la peliazul tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

 **-Si eso parece...-** Dijo el pelinegro suspirando.

 **-Me mudaré de inmediato-** Dijo la peliazul avergonzada.

 **-Mmm...** **ya es tarde, no se si tiene a donde ir... Si quiere se puede quedar hoy e irse en la mañana, no le pienso cobrar nada así que no se preocupe-** Dijo Ranma mirando con vergüenza a la joven.

 **-Muchas gracias-** Dijo la peliazul, Ranma solo asintió y se fue a su cuarto. Akane comenzó a sentir las lágrimas recorrerle el rostro y se tapó la boca para no hacer ruido mientras lloraba sola de pie en la sala, se dirigió a la cocina y guardo las sopas que había comprado, con todo lo ocurrido ya no tenía apetito y suponía que aquél joven tampoco. Luego se fue a acostar en la que hace unas horas había nombrado su habitación. En la mañana se despertó lo más temprano que pudo, comenzó a empacar todo, lo que menos quería era causarle molestias al joven que amablemente la dejo pasar allí la noche. De repente le entro una llamada a su celular, lo último que le faltaba una llamada de casa.

 **-¿Hola?-** Dijo temerosa al contestar la llamada.

 **-¿Akane?, ¿por que no te habías comunicado?-** Decía su padre en llanto al otro lado del teléfono...

En ese momento en la habitación de al lado Ranma se despertó y salió bostezando hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador para buscar que prepararse para el desayuno y vio dos tazas de plástico, sobre una de ellas había una notita que decía...

 _"Ranma compré ramen para celebrar nuestro primer día como compañeras de casa, voy a bañarme rápidamente, si ves esta nota puedes empezar a comer si estás hambrienta"_

El mensaje hizo que Ranma riera un poco, se le hacía gracioso que ocurriera un malentendido así tan ridículo, aunque lo que no le hacía tanta gracia era saber que ahora tendría que volver a buscar un compañero para vivir cuando ayer estaba feliz de encontrar a alguien tan pronto. Se iba a preparar una taza de café cuando pensó en la chica...

 _-¿Ya estará despierta?, debería ofrecerle una taza de cafe... Después de todo ella hasta compró Ramen ayer...-_ Pensó apenado el pelinegro, se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación donde estaba la joven y la escuchó hablando por teléfono.

 **-Si papá esta bien, te lo prometo... ¿Puedes pasarme a Kasumi?, quisiera hablar con ella un momento... Hola, Kasumi, necesito hablar contigo, no se que hacer, no conseguí campo en la residencia de la Universidad, busqué departamentos pero son demasiado costosos, así que decidí encontrar a alguien para compartir un lugar, pero ya todos tienen compañero...-** Explicaba la muchacha comenzando a llorar **-...Por favor no le digas a papá, si él se entera de que he tenido problemas me hará regresar y no quiero, por primera vez en mi vida quiero tomar mis propias decisiones y seguir mi sueño Kasumi... Está bien... Te llamaré más tarde-** Escuchó el joven del otro lado de la puerta. Se quedó unos segundos pensativo y cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta la peliazul salió de pronto chocando con él y cayendo sentada en el suelo.

 **-Uyy perdón... ¿Está bien?-** Preguntó Ranma ayudando a la muchacha a levantarse.

 **-Si tranquilo, más bien perdóneme por chocar contra usted-** Se disculpó la peliazul.

 **-No se preocupe-** Dijo el pelinegro.

 **-Yo... quería irme antes de que despertara, pero ya prácticamente recogí todas mis cosas así que me iré en unos minutos-** Dijo la peliazul cabizbaja.

Ranma se aclaró la garganta para hablar **-Emmm estuve pensando... Yo... bueno... Creo que si usted quiere puede seguir viviendo aquí-** Dijo el pelinegro mirando hacia otro lado.

 **-¿Disculpe?-** Preguntó la pequeña Tendo confundida.

 **-Bueno... Yo necesito un compañero para dividir el alquiler y usted necesita un lugar donde vivir... Si usted está de acuerdo yo no tengo inconveniente con que siga viviendo aquí... Hay habitaciones separadas así que no le veo ningún problema a compartir casa-** Explicó el muchacho.

 **-¿De verdad?, entonces... ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?-** Dijo la peliazul sonriendo ampliamente.

 **-Si usted quiere si-** Dijo el muchacho sonriendo amable.

Akane no cabía dentro de si de la felicidad **-¡Gracias, gracias!-** Gritó abrazando al muchacho del que se separó inmediatamente apenada y sonrojada igual que el joven, luego extendió su mano en un saludo formal **-No me he presentado correctamente... Soy Akane... Akane Tendo-** Dijo la peliazul mirando al muchacho directo a los ojos por primera vez _-Vaya que lindos ojos azules tiene-_

El chico apretó su mano correspondiendo al saludo **-Un placer Akane... Yo soy Ranma... Saotome-** dijo _-Akane... Que bonito nombre-_ pensó.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

 _BUENO AQUÍ HE EMPEZADO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA... HABRÁ MUCHO ROMANCE, CURSILERÍAS, PELEAS, MALOS ENTENDIDOS, PRETENDIENTES... PERO SOBRE TODO MUCHO AMOR DE UNA DE MIS PAREJAS PREFERIDAS._

 _ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO. UN BESO A TODOS Y NOS LEEMOS_ _PRONTO._


	2. Roomies

Hola!! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Simbología:

 **-xxxxxxxx-** cuando los personajes hablan.

 _-xxxxxxxxx-_ cuando los personajes piensan.

Sin más espero que lo disfruten. Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko creadora de la serie Ranma 1/2. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. :)

Akane extendió su mano hacia el muchacho **-No me he presentado correctamente... Soy Akane... Akane Tendo-**

El chico apretó su mano correspondiendo al saludo **-Un placer Akane... Yo soy Ranma... Saotome-** dijo el pelinegro.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala para conversar un poco más, Ranma sirvió dos tazas de café junto con dos bagel para desayunar mientras tanto.

 **-¿Entonces usted también es de Japón?-** Preguntó Akane.

 **-Así es, que casualidad, ¿no?-** Dijo el muchacho.

 **-Si... Y entonces, ¿tiene alguna regla o petición ahora que compartiremos casa?-** Preguntó la pequeña Tendo, lo que más quería era evitar cualquier disgusto con su nuevo compañero.

 **-Mmm bueno creo que deberíamos dejar claras algunas cosas, el refrigerador y la alacena la dividiremos para que cada uno tenga las cosas que compra por aparte, igual los estantes del baño y la biblioteca, ¿le parece?-** Akane solo asintió **-Muy bien...** **El pago del alquiler se hace a fin de mes así que es entonces cuando necesitaría el monto que acordamos anteriormente**

 **-Si de acuerdo, se lo daré puntualmente cada mes, no se preocupe-** Afirmó la peliazul.

 **-Perfecto, también deberíamos evitar ambos dejar cosas tiradas o algún desorden en las zonas que compartimos, para que no sea molesto para el otro-** Dijo el muchacho pensativo.

 **-Si claro, en realidad soy una persona muy ordenada así que no habrá problema con eso-** Dijo orgullosa.

 **-¡Muy bien! Entonces creo que eso es todo...** **¿Hay algo que quisiera agregar?-** Preguntó amable el joven.

 **-Emm si... ¿Quisiera saber si podríamos reparar el cierre de la puerta del baño?-** Dijo sonrojada recordando el incidente de la noche anterior, el ojiazul también enrojeció y se aclaró la garganta nervioso.

 **-Si claro... Yo... Lo haré hoy mismo-** Dijo mirando hacia otro sitio.

 **-Gracias...** Un silencio incómodo se formó por lo que la pequeña Tendo decidió mejor cambiar de tema **-Y... ¿que carrera estudia usted en la universidad?-** Preguntó.

 **-Ahh en realidad acabo de entrar a enseñanza de las artes marciales-** Dijo el muchacho.

 **-¿De verdad?, no lo puedo creer, es lo que yo voy a estudiar-** Dijo emocionada la peliazul.

 **-¿En serio?, ¡Vaya!, supongo que nos veremos seguido-** Dijo el pelinegro sorprendido.

Después de terminar de desayunar el chico se alistó y salió hacia su trabajo. Akane se quedó en el apartamento reacomodando sus cosas, había quedado de verse con su nueva amiga en una cafetería en horas de la tarde así que cuando fue tiempo asistió al lugar acordado, se sintió un poco nerviosa al llegar ya que encontró a Mimi acompañada por otras dos muchachas, no es que Akane fuera antisocial pero esas muchachas lucían tan maduras y serias que la hacían sentirse como una pequeña niña, una de ellas era rubia y usaba un maquillaje intenso, la otra era alta y con una cabellera rojiza que le llegaba hasta la cintura... Finalmente se acercó y saludó a su amiga que le presentó a las otras chicas.

 **-Y dime Akane... ¿Como te fue con Ranma ayer?-** Preguntó Mimi mientras bebía de su taza de cafe, Akane se disponía a responder cuando una de las jóvenes la interrumpió.

 **-¿Ranma?, ¿acaso hablas de Ranma Saotome?-** Dijo sorprendida la muchacha de la cabellera color oro.

 **-¿Akane tu lo conoces?-** Preguntó la otra chica.

 **-Amm si bueno...-** Dijo nerviosa sin saber como explicar la situación.

 **-¡Claro que si! Desde ayer se convirtió en su roomie*-** Dijo despreocupada Mimi.

 **-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeee?!-** Gritaron las dos jóvenes que las acompañaban **-¿Vas a vivir con el guapísimo Ranma Saotome?-** Preguntó una de ellas.

 **-¿Guapísimo?, ¿de que hablan? Ranma es una chica, ¿no?-** Cuestionó Mimi mirando a la peliazul que solo la veía con un rostro de preocupación **-¿¡Ranma es un hombre!?-** Preguntó casi gritando.

 **-Por supuesto que es un hombre, ¿acaso no lo conoces?, es el chico nuevo del que todas hablan... Ahora explícanos Akane, ¿como es eso de que es tu roomie?, ¿acaso son novios?-** Preguntó una de las jóvenes mirando intensamente a la pequeña Tendo.

 **-No eso no puede ser... Ranma ya tiene novia, yo escuché que esa chica que lo sigue a todos lados es su novia, ¿como es que se llama?... Uk... Uk... Ahh Ukyo, si yo escuché que ella es su novia-** Afirmó la chica del cabello rojo.

Akane se sentía realmente incómoda, acababa de conocer a esas dos chicas y no les pensaba explicar toda su situación y el porque vivir con ese joven fue su última opción, además de que había olvidado hablar con Ranma sobre si a él le molestaba que otros se enteraran de que vivían juntos, así que tras pensarlo unos segundos decidió que la mejor opción era decir una mentirilla.

 **-¡Estoy viviendo con Ranko!-** Gritó de pronto la peliazul ya que fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

 **-¿Ranko?-** Preguntaron las tres chicas a la vez.

 **-Si... Ella es prima de Ranma...-** Dijo la pequeña Tendo.

 **-Ahhhh... Eso lo explica todo-** Dijeron tranquilas las muchachas.

Un rato después Akane y Mimi salieron del lugar ya que la peliazul necesitaba conseguir un empleo y su amiga se ofreció a ayudarla a encontrarlo.

 **-¿Ranko?, hubiera jurado que en el anuncio decía Ranma...-** Dijo la chica del cabello multicolor pensativa, mientras caminaba junto a Akane.

 **-Si... Bueno... Eso...-** Balbuceó la peliazul **-Te contaré la verdad ya que eres mi amiga, pero no puedes decirle a nadie, al menos por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?-** Dijo la chica Tendo en forma de suplica, su amiga solo asintió y la miró expectante, Akane le contó toda la historia, omitiendo el incidente del baño ya que era demasiado vergonzoso... **-Y eso fue lo que paso-** Concluyó la peliazul.

 **-Mmm así que si se trata de un muchacho... Ufff que mal...-** Dijo en un suspiro Mimi **-¿Y de verdad piensas quedarte allí?-** Preguntó la chica.

 **-Al menos por ahora si... No tengo otra opción-** Confirmó la peliazul.

 **-¿Y no tendrás problemas con esa tal Ukyo?-** Preguntó preocupada su amiga.

 **-No lo se... Ranma no lo mencionó, quizá debería preguntarle, aunque no quisiera entrometerme-** Dijo la pequeña Tendo un poco nerviosa.

 **-Creo que lo mejor es que hables con él, ¡imagina si su novia te arma una escena en la Universidad!-** Dijo alarmada Mimi.

 **-Si... tienes razón, mas tarde hablaré con él. Por ahora sigamos buscando un empleo para mi, necesito conseguir algo hoy para poder pagarle a Ranma a fin de mes-** Dijo entusiasmada Akane apresurando a su amiga.

Caminaron bastante, la mayoría de trabajos que habían disponibles requerían preparar comida y si había algo en lo que la menor de las Tendo era pésima era en eso, así que las opciones poco a poco se reducían.

 **-¡Mira Akane, en esa cafetería buscan una mesera!-** Dijo enérgica la chica del colorido cabello.

 **-¡Vamos vamos!-** Dijo la peliazul tomando a su amiga por la mano y corriendo con ella. Al entrar al lugar se encontraron con un ambiente precioso, habían varias mesas pequeñas decoradas con delicados manteles, una cálida iluminación y un delicioso olor a café recién hecho.

 **-Buenas tardes señoritas, ¿mesa para dos?-** Preguntó un señor bastante mayor, vestido de traje.

 **-No, yo vengo por el anunció para mesera-** Dijo la peliazul sonriendo.

 **-Ahh claro, vengan por aquí-** Dijo el señor y amablemente las ubicó en una mesa donde se sentó frente a ellas **-¿Quién es la interesada en el puesto?-** Preguntó el caballero.

 **-Esa soy yo-** Afirmó **-Me llamo Akane Tendo, es un gusto conocerlo-** Dijo la peliazul.

 **-El gusto es mío Akane, yo soy el dueño de la cafetería, me llamo Lee Won-** Dijo el sonriente señor **-Muy bien, te haré unas preguntas-** pasó aproximadamente media hora conversando con el dueño del lugar, el señor Lee era un hombre muy amable que le tenía un enorme amor a esa cafetería, incluso a pesar de su avanzada edad siempre disfrutaba ir y atender a los clientes; sin embargo, por problemas de salud le habían enviado a guardar reposo absoluto, lo que lo obligó a buscar a alguien que lo supliera en las labores **-Perfecto Akane, me parece que eres perfecta para el puesto, si te interesa es tuyo-** Dijo sonriendo.

 **-¿En serio?, es perfecto, ¿cuándo podría comenzar?-** Preguntó entusiasta la peliazul.

 **-Ya que debo preparar tu uniforme puedes comenzar en dos días, por hoy me gustaría presentarte al resto del personal-** Dijo levantándose. Mimi se retiró hacia al baño mientras Akane acompañó al señor Lee que la guió hasta recepción de la cafetería donde se encontraba una hermosa urna llena de pasteles y reposterías que lucían deliciosas, en la pared había una puerta que la peliazul supuso daba hacia la cocina **-Mira Akane ella es mi hija Hee Gi, ella se encarga de atender la parte financiera del lugar-** Dijo señalando a una mujer, era una chica de unos 28 años, con una linda sonrisa y un rostro amable, Akane se presentó formalmente con la chica, en eso un joven idéntico a la hija del señor salió por la puerta de la cocina **-Ahh él es mi hijo Hee Won, como vez Hee Gi y Hee Won son gemelos-** Dijo riendo el señor.

 **-Es un placer conocerlos a ambos-** Dijo amable la pequeña Tendo.

 **-Por último, ¿dónde está el muchacho?** Preguntó el señor mirando a sus hijos.

 **-Está en la cocina ya viene-** Dijo Hee Won, de pronto se abrió la puerta nuevamente y apareció alguien más.

 **-¡Ahh ahí estas!, mira te presento a Akane, ella será la nueva mesera** **que contraté para que te ayude con los clientes-** Dijo el caballero señalando a la peliazul.

 **-¿Akane?-** Dijo Ranma quien miraba sorprendido a la chica.

 **-Ranma...** \- Dijo la peliazul sin creer que también estuviera ahí.

 **-¿Ustedes se conocen?-** Preguntó Hee Gi mirando la cara de los chicos.

 **-Si... nosotros somos...-** Dijo Ranma pero Akane le interrumpió.

 **-¡Vecinos!-** Gritó de pronto la peliazul.

 **-Ahhh que bien, entonces así tendrán compañía de regreso a casa los días que salen tarde de aquí-** Dijo sonriendo el señor Lee, luego se puso a conversar con sus hijos y Ranma se aparto un poco con Akane.

 **-Oye déjame preguntarte... ¿Acaso me está siguiendo?-** Preguntó Ranma desconcertado **-Porque si es así...-**

 **-¿Que?, ¡claro que no!, solo es una coincidencia-** Dijo la peliazul un poco incómoda.

 **-¿Akane ya terminaste? ¡Uuuu!, ¿quién es él?-** Preguntó indiscreta Mimi que regresaba del baño.

 **-Ahh Mimi él es Ranma... Ella es** **Sung Mi-** Dijo la peliazul presentando a los dos jóvenes.

 **-Es un gusto-** Dijo el pelinegro amable.

 **-Ahhh así que tu eres el famoso Ranma Saotome-** Dijo sonriendo la chica del cabello multicolor **-¿Acaso tu también trabajas aquí?-** Preguntó curiosa, Ranma solo asintió **-Vaya vaya... No se si llamarlo destino o casualidad, pero parece que el universo quiere verlos juntos-** Dijo risueña la chica a lo que recibió como respuesta un ligero empujón por parte de la peliazul que le expresó con la mirada su incomodidad.

 **-¡Bueno ya debemos irnos!, ¡Nos vemos pasado mañana señor Lee!-** Dijo rápidamente la pequeña Tendo y salió arrastrando a su amiga del lugar.

Después de aguantar a Mimi todo el camino hablando sobre lo apuesto que era Ranma, sobre el destino y sobre la hermosa pareja que harían Akane y él, finalmente la peliazul había llegado devuelta al apartamento, su amiga se fue rumbo a no se donde y ahora se encontraba sola con sus pensamientos... Agotada se acostó en su cama y suspiró sonoramente, de pronto se sentó con el seño fruncido.

 **-¿Seguirlo?, ¿quién se cree que es ese Ranma?, pensando que yo lo seguiría como alguna especie de acosadora, ¡¡** **Tontoooooo!!-** Lo último lo gritó contra una almohada mientras daba patadas al aire, entre la cólera que sentía no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedó dormida aún con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ranma finalmente llegaba a su hogar después de un día agotador, tenía un hambre terrible pero cero ganas de cocinar por lo que iba a pedir comida a domicilio, cuando recordó las sopas que había traído Akane el día anterior.

 _-Supongo que puedo tomar una, después de todo la compró para mi, ¿no?-_ Se dijo el chico **-Mejor le pregunto antes-** Se dirigió hacia la habitación de la peliazul, se disponía a tocar cuando notó que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta y Akane dormía plácidamente aunque con una extraña expresión _-Estará soñando algo feo-_ pensó, la miró por un segundo y de pronto ella abrió los ojos como si se tratara de un sexto sentido que le avisaba que alguien la observaba.

 **-¡¿Qué haces ahí mirándome?!-** Dijo alarmada Akane poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

 **-Yo... Emmm... Sólo venía a preguntar si podía comer una de las sopas que trajiste ayer... Estaba abierto...-** Dijo nervioso el muchacho.

 **-Ahh si claro... Yo también tengo hambre, comamos-** Dijo la peliazul saliendo de la habitación.

Calentaron los alimentos y se sentaron en la mesa a comer, Akane miraba al pelinegro con rabia ya que aún no superaba que la hubiera tratado como una acosadora.

 **-Creo que debemos aclarar algo-** Dijo seria la peliazul.

 **-Disculpa Akane-** Dijo el pelinegro mirando a la chica.

 **-¿Como?-** Dijo la peliazul confundida.

 **-Yo se que el comentario que hice en la cafetería estuvo mal... Yo... digamos que he tenido malas experiencias con otras chicas-** Dijo el pelinegro riendo nervioso.

 **-Mmm de acuerdo, no se preocupe-** Dijo Akane sintiendo como su ira se reducía. Continuaron comiendo en silencio, Akane removía la sopa mientras analizaba como preguntarle a Ranma lo que tenía en mente **-Ranma...** **Yo quería preguntar algo...-** Dijo nerviosa sin mirar al muchacho.

 **-¿Que cosa?-** Preguntó el ojiazul.

 **-Este... Yo escuché de unas chicas hoy que usted tiene novia... Yo me preguntaba, ¿a ella no le molesta que yo viva aquí?... No me gustaría causar ningún inconveniente entre ustedes-** Dijo apenada la peliazul, Ranma la miró un segundo y comenzó a reír sonoramente.

 **-¿Novia?-** Dijo el pelinegro mirando a la chica con una ceja alzada.

 **-Si una tal Ukyo tengo entendido-** Afirmó la pequeña Tendo.

 **¿Ukyo?, ella no es mi novia, es una amiga o más bien una conocida solamente... No tengo novia y no hay ningún problema con que viva aquí, por lo menos de mi parte...-** Dijo el pelinegro regresando a comer su sopa.

 **-¿A que se refiere?-** Preguntó la peliazul.

 **-Bueno yo no tengo novia, pero si usted tiene novio preferiría evitar malos entendidos-** Dijo el chico de la trenza mirando de reojo a Akane.

 **-Ahh no para nada, en realidad me acabo de mudar a Corea así que solo tengo una amiga-** Dijo risueña la peliazul.

 **-También me tiene a mi-** Dijo el pelinegro tomando una gran bocanada de sopa, hizo una pausa mientras tragaba y prosiguió **-Creo que ya que viviremos, estudiaremos y trabajaremos juntos, podríamos ser amigos, ¿no?-** Preguntó tímidamente el muchacho.

 **-¡Ahh si claro que si!-** Dijo sonriendo ampliamente la peliazul, quizá si entablaban una relación de amistad todo se sentiría más tranquilo.

 **-Bien entonces, ¿le parece que dejemos este trato tan formal?, creo que estaríamos mejor hablando cómodamente, ¿no?, a parte creo que es raro-** Dijo el pelinegro riendo.

 **-Si me parece bien-** Afirmó la pequeña Tendo **-¡Ahhh también quería preguntar otra cosa!** **Bueno hoy mientras hablaba con mi amiga, unas chicas escucharon por accidente que vivíamos juntos y como no estaba segura de si quería guardarlo como un secreto se me ocurrió decirles que en realidad me mudé con su prima Ranko, ya se que suena estúpido pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y ellas lo creyeron-** Explicó la peliazul.

 **-Jaja, ¿con Ranko?... Pues si así está más cómoda puede decir eso, igual y así evitamos chismes y malos entendidos en la Universidad y en el trabajo, ¿no?-** Dijo el pelinegro mientras acababa su comida **-Bueno, gracias por la comida, otro día invito yo... Buenas noches vecina-** Dijo el pelinegro haciendo referencia a lo que ella inventó en la cafetería.

 **-Ahh si buenas noches-** Dijo la peliazul sonriendo.

Por fin había llegado su primer día de trabajo, la verdad la peliazul estaba ansiosa por tener algo que hacer, esos dos días los había pasado casi en su totalidad encerrada en casa, salía a recorrer un poco las calles pero no tenía dinero para comprar nada así que sus opciones se reducían a solo mirar. Se alistó impecable, era el primer trabajo de su vida y eso la emocionaba, se recogió el cabello en un moño que la hacía ver más sofisticada y colocó un poco de brillo en sus labios, ella no solía maquillarse pero un poco de color estaba bien para la ocasión pensó. Salió de su cuarto emocionada lista para partir hacia la cafetería con su compañero; sin embargo, se llevó la sorpresa de que este ya se había ido.

 **-Nada le costaba esperarme... Es mínima cortesía-** Se dijo molesta tomando su bolso y saliendo del apartamento.

Llevaba ya la mitad del camino hacia la cafetería cuando se comenzó una espantosa lluvia, tanto peinado y tanto maquillaje para nada... Cuando Akane llegó por fin estaba hecha un desastre completamente, su moño ahora era una masa mojada que goteaba y su maquillaje recorría su cara haciéndole lucir como un payaso. Entro corriendo a la cafetería y al primero que vio fue a Ranma que no pudo evitar soltar una risa que enfureció a la mojada Tendo.

 **-¿Se puede saber de que te estás riendo?-** Preguntó la peliazul entre dientes.

 **-¿Quién?, ¿yo?... No de nada-** Dijo el ojiazul rascándose la cabeza.

 **-¿Que te pasó?, ¡pobrecita toda mojada!-** Gritó Hee Gi la hija del señor Lee acercándose a Akane **-Ven, ven... Puedes secarte y arreglarte en el baño-** Dijo llevando a la peliazul hasta dicho lugar, Hee Gi era una chica dulce y tierna como una madre, en realidad le recordaba mucho a su hermana Kasumi que siempre la cuidaba de ese modo. Akane se secó el cabello lo mejor que pudo con una toalla, se colocó el uniforme y limpió su rostro, quizá ya no se veía tan sofisticada como antes pero por lo menos no se veía desastrosa.

 **-Parece que ya te secaste-** Dijo el pelinegro riendo ligeramente cuando ella salió del baño.

 **-Ja ja ja-** río sarcástica y pausadamente la peliazul.

 **-No te pongas así Akane, solo te estaba molestando-** Dijo el muchacho risueño.

 **-Muy bien Akane, ¿te diré tus responsabilidades de acuerdo?-** Dijo el hijo del señor Lee acercándose a los muchachos **-Mira debes atender las mesas, cuando entra algún cliente lo acompañas hasta su mesa, le das el menú y le das recomendaciones sobre los cafés especiales, postres especiales y demás según el día, cuando él o ella ordene lo apuntas en una notita y lo traes aquí a la cocina para que yo lo prepare y luego se lo llevas a su mesa, lo mismo con la cuenta, después de que él cliente se retire debes limpiar y acomodar la mesa. Algunos clientes dejan propina, eso es a parte de tu salario así que puedes tomarlo tranquilamente. ¿Alguna pregunta?-** Dijo el hombre amablemente.

 **-No señor-** Dijo la peliazul sonriendo emocionada.

 **-Muy bien, Ranma será tu mentor así que cualquier duda puedes preguntarle a él-** Finalizó el chico para luego entrar a la cocina.

 **-Así que soy tu jef** **e-** dijo el pelinegro pensativo.

 **-Él no dijo eso-** Dijo la peliazul frunciendo el seño.

 **-Mira, llegó una persona, ¿quieres intentarlo?-** Preguntó Ranma mirando a la pequeña Tendo.

 **-Si si si-** Dijo emocionada caminando hacia la chica que acabada de entrar.

Akane en el trabajo era... ¿como decirlo?, bueno era entusiasta sin duda alguna, pero a veces ese entusiasmo terminaba en alguna taza rota, un pastel aplastado contra el piso o un cliente mojado con café... En definitiva ese día estaba lejos de ser su mejor día...

 **-Me van a despedir-** Dijo frustrada con el rostro entre las manos.

 **-No te van a despedir... Es tu primer día, es normal que sea así, a mi me pasó lo mismo-** Dijo el pelinegro.

 **-¿De verdad?-** Dijo aliviada la peliazul.

 **-No la verdad no, es que no entiendo, ¿como rompiste 6 tazas en un día? en el tiempo que llevo aquí no he roto ni la mitad de eso-** Dijo el muchacho sorprendido.

 **-No la molestes Ranma... Es normal estar nerviosa, es tu primer día, irás mejorando-** Dijo amable Hee Gi **-Muy bien ya vamos a cerrar por hoy... Parece que aún está lloviendo, ¿estarán bien?-** Preguntó la joven Lee.

 **-Si no se preocupe, podemos correr-** Afirmó la pequeña Tendo.

Ambos salieron de la cafetería, aún se encontraban bajo el techo del frente del local observando aquella lluvia que no daba indicios de detenerse pronto.

 **-Creo que tendremos que correr Ranma-** Dijo la peliazul.

 **-Emm... Este... Yo... Debo ir a otra parte, si quieres adelántate tu, yo llegaré después-** Dijo el muchacho.

 **-¿Que, acaso le temes a la lluvia? Es solo agua... Vamos-** Dijo Akane tomando por el brazo a Ranma pero este no se movió.

 **-No me da miedo, solo tengo que ir a otra parte... Nos vemos luego-** Dijo para luego salir saltando por los tejados rápidamente y perderse en la oscuridad aquella lluviosa noche.

 **-Vaya que es veloz-** Dijo sorprendida la peliazul, desganada comenzó a correr debajo de aquella helada agua hasta que por fin llegó al apartamento, abrió y entró rápidamente. Un sonoro gritó salió de su boca al encontrar a una pequeña chica pelirroja semidesnuda que se disponía a entrar al baño **-¿Qui qui quien eres?-** Preguntó nerviosa la peliazul.

 **-Ahhhmmm... Ranko... Soy Ranko-** Dijo la chica de la cabellera rojiza mirando asustada a la peliazul.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

 _ **Hola a todos, espero que les gustara este segundo episodio. Muchas gracias por comentar, se que tardé en actualizar pero la Universidad me consume el tiempo y la vida a veces jaja... estoy siendo dramática.Voy a intentar hacerme el tiempo y actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Muchas gracias y espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias que siempre son bien recibidas. Muchos besos.**_

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, a Gaby Co, Jorge Eleria, Ibetzia, nancyricoleon, livamesauribe, Ortiz Douglas, Sakura il saotom, Rubens, caro, ROSY FAJARDO, James Birdsong, akanitacuri, SARITANIMELOVE,** **Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Claudio.**

 ***Roomie se refiere a la persona con la que compartes un apartamento o en algunos casos una habitación.**

 **Hoy o mañana estaré subiendo la actualización de 12 meses para que esten pendientes. Bye.**

 **Un beso enorme para todos!! Nos leemos pronto :)**


End file.
